Serpentias
One of the main fighting forces in the Inter-Planetary Alliance during the Planetary War Creation Very little is actually known about the Serpentias, where they came from or how they were created. One theory about their creation is that they evolved when the Dinosaurs did roughly about 225 million years ago. Before the meteor that possibly caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs came, the Serpentias evolved so much that they looked like early humans just slightly more reptilian and could even talk in early english. When the meteor did eventually come, they were ready for it. They had managed to find metal below the surface of the Earth and had built the earliest spacecraft that actually flew. They had also made a collection of dinosaur eggs and had managed to keep the embryo inside the egg for millions of years without killing the embryo thanks to a secret mixture of plant life and early herbs and so took the eggs and themselves off the planet and were in deep space just as the meteor impacted the Earth. The Serpentias then came across a jungle planet with oxygen levels the same as Earth-Reptilig. They landed on it and populated the planet. Not all the Serpentias got off of Earth. Left behind and left for extinction were the ancestors of the Serpentias-Troodon (and it's 'alter ego', the "Dinosauroid")! Bringing the Dinosaurs back-in space! When the Serpentias got off Earth, they had smuggled with them millions of Dinosaur eggs! They decided they were going to make their new home (the planet Reptilig) more like their old home. To do that, they hatched the smuggled Dinosaur eggs, let them reproduce and have them living on the planet. The only problem with that was all down to the aggressive animals (the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Triceratops and the result of their experiments the Hexaceratops). The aggressive Dinosaurs, which were mainly the carnivorous dinos, would often attack and even kill the Serpentias. To stop this from happening, they transported all the Dinosaurs to the then nearby planet Prehistoria. Although they couldn't just abandon the creatures so they set up an Observation Base (or city depending on how you look at it), that way they could still conduct experimetnts on the animals and observe them from within a powerful, indestructable fence. Hexaceratops The Serpentias conducted dozens upon dozens of experiments on Dinosaur embryos. One of which was on Styracosaurus and Triceratops embryos. The huge size and head of Triceratops was combined with the numerous horns on Styracosaurus. The result was a huge Ceratopsian (the family Triceratops and Styracosaurus belonged to), the biggest one that ever lived, with six huge horns on its head. A male and female were produced from these experiments. The Serpentias decided to call the animal 'Hexaceratops' or six-horned face. It was so big, it could look the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex in the eye! This made it one of the only things to scare a T-Rex. When the UNM encountered the Hexaceratops on Prehistoria, they wisely stayed away. Though it's ancestors were herbivores (ate plants), Hexaceratops was an omnivore (ate plant and meat) but just like its ancestors had a terrible temper. When enraged or startled, it would charge with its stronger horns at a speed of 30 mph making it the fastest large Ceratopsian in history. Some Serpentias used this to their advantage and used the animal as a weapon of war riding it into battle and using its anger to ram enemy tanks and fortifications. In 2072, when the humans were friends with the Serpentias, one male one female and two juveniles were sent to Earth for a real-life Jurassic Park.